Layna
by Salamon2
Summary: Story Rewritten and a new chapter! For four years, a girl has been chosen to be a Digidestined, yet she has not participated in anything with them. Suddenly the group finds her and a whole adventure unravels as they find out more about her.
1. Prologue

Layna  
  
Prologue: The Beginning of the Beginning  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 may own a lot of things but none of these include Digimon ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kari, I'm telling you the truth" said T.K. the cool spring breeze gently blowing his hair as the sun gently beat down on the two in the field outside of The Primary Village. Wild Flowers were abundant, as well as Floramon.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Kari  
  
"Positively!" said T.K.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you off for now" said Kari mischievously as she grabbed his hat  
  
"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" said T.K. chasing her knowing full well she was flirting with him  
  
"Stop it T.S., you might over run Kari and run all over her!" said Davis just saying T.K.'s name wrong on purpose out of habit. Yes, it was a normal day in the Digital World, as Davis saw it Kari and T.K. might be going out any day now. But T.K. seemed reluctant on the subject. It seemed as though he enjoyed being friends, but didn't really like the subject of Love that much.  
  
"Do you think those two will ever hook up?" asked Yolei  
  
"With T.K.'s attitude..." started Ken as though he knew something more than the group  
  
(Salamon2: THE INCITING MOMENT, Here's where the plot begins)  
  
(Salamon: We could have lived without knowing that...)  
  
(Salamon2: -_-!! DIE SALAMON!)  
  
"What attitude?" asked Yolei curiously  
  
"Nothing!" said Ken, as though he had meant to think of the words and not say them aloud.  
  
"Tell me!" said Yolei  
  
"Don't trust her Ken, with her she'll probably tell the whole school within four hours..." said Davis jokingly. Ken and Yolei continued to argue.  
  
Cody sat on a swing on the swing set, silently swinging back and forth. His Grandfather had come to play with the Baby Digimon yesterday. Ever since Oikawa turned out to be his Dad's best friend, Cody always wondered then what was his dad really like as a kid. Oikawa had died for the Digital World three months prior, therefore making it April, exactly one year ago he had received his D3, and his life had changed forever.  
  
"Earth to Cody... WAKE UP!" shouted Davis, violently waking Cody out of his own little world into Reality.  
  
"What Davis? * sigh *" said Cody  
  
Davis wasn't sure what to do next... the kid was after all nine years old, and the most mature of the group. And Cody had gone through many things in his life that had made him grow up faster. "Tag... you're it!" said Davis thinking of nothing else than that, and Davis galloped away Cody close on his heels.  
  
(Salamon2: End of the Exposition and now back to the Takari...)  
  
(Salamon: -_-!! Yes I'm still alive... after all he can't kill something he doesn't own)  
  
"Kari, come back here with my hat!" said T.K. as Kari ran just enough to keep close to him and yet not be caught then all of a sudden he grabbed her by the shoulders, and she was paralyzed by his stare into her eyes, then he turned away, and stunned by what had happened, Kari slowly started to hand T.K. back his hat, T.K. took it and all of a sudden a scream echoed throughout the Village and field.  
  
"It came from that way!" said Patamon as he and the other Digimon stopped playing with the Digi-Babies.  
  
All the Digimon Armor Digivolved, and took off towards the shriek. In view as a girl with white hair, a white skirt from her shoulders down to about he knees, white sneakers, and a white D3 was seen on her white backpack strap. Her blue eyes made her white hair seem as pure as snow. She sort of resembled Mimi a tiny bit, especially with her hair style, except there were no sparkles in them. T.K. stopped and starred at the girl and then shook his head and urged Pegasusmon onward. A Kuwagumon was attacking her and what seemed to be a Digimon, SnowPerramon. SnowPerramon looked like a Cockatoo that was completely white, she also had blue eyes.  
  
"Aquamarine!" said Pegasusmon as he used his attack and it hurt the Kuwagumon and caused the Kuwagumon to flee.  
  
"... Than... Thank you so much..." said the girl as she stood up and all of a sudden she seemed to notice T.K., who looked away from her.  
  
"Layna, this is Kari, Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolei" he said smoothly, looking at her.  
  
"Hello..." said Layna calmly but humbly.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Humility

Layna  
  
Chapter 1: Humility  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 may own a lot of things but none of these include Digimon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"T.K... you know her? Umm... may I ask how?" asked Kari, sort of taken aback.  
  
"Well, she's my friend from my old Elementary School..." said T.K. quickly and succinctly. Kari nodded as she took this in and also noticed Layna didn't really want to be in this position, that she didn't want to be the center of attention, but with an entrance like this, it was going to be hard to escape being one.  
  
"Can we hear her side?" asked Yolei  
  
"No, I think he summed it up well enough... thank you for saving me... I'll be going now..." said Layna biting her lip and turning to walk away.  
  
"Why are you leaving so soon? You can stay, any friend of T.K.'s is a friend of ours" said Cody  
  
"Yeah stay..." said Davis  
  
"No... I think I'll... go..." she said blushing, and walking out of the clearing and into the nearby forest, her Digimon flying gracefully behind her. Soon, T.K. and Kari were standing there alone, with their respected partners sleeping in the flowers, as the others went back to doing what they were doing.  
  
"If she's your friend from Kawada... then how come you didn't seem so friendly just now..." she said  
  
"She's shy..." said T.K. not looking at Kari but where Layna had entered the forest, Patamon's ears rustled.  
  
"She should still be friendlier around you..." said Kari curiously  
  
"As I've said she's shy..." said T.K. smoothly  
  
"Still..." said Kari pressing her point  
  
"Look, she has the crest of Humility! Does that explain things to you?" said T.K., almost shouting.  
  
Kari was taken aback by what T.K. had said, but slowly she said "I guess it does..."  
  
"I didn't find out she had a crest and digivice until after our first adventure four years ago... She noticed my digivice, one day at lunch, and she immediately showed me what she had found in her closet on the night of August 1st 1999" said T.K.  
  
"Then why didn't she help us with Diaboromon, The Digimon Emperor, Arukenimon and Mummymon, MaloMyotismon and when Diaboromon returned?" asked Kari curiously  
  
"I don't know... I just don't know..." said T.K. and suddenly a black orb hit the field which they were in.  
  
"BLACK HAIL!" shouted a voice of a powerful Digimon, who stomped out of the forest. He was a two headed turtle Digimon with a tree on his back and once white, now black Digi cores hanging from the tree, his eyes seemed to glow unnaturally red. Gatomon and Patamon awoke as they were flung back with their partners, closer to the village. This caught the attention of the other Digidestined.  
  
"Let's go Veemon!" shouted Davis.  
  
"Show 'em what your made of Hawkmon!" shouted Yolei.  
  
"Get ready Wormmon!" shouted Ken  
  
"Go Armadillomon!" shouted Cody, and with that said their Digimon began to digivolve.  
  
"Veemon Digivolve to... ExVeemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aquillamon!"  
  
"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
"Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon!" and with the four Digivolutions complete they charged at the Digimon, who was coming, every now and then sending along a Black Hail.  
  
"Who is this Digimon Gatomon?" asked Kari  
  
"That's Ebonwumon! He's the Digimon Guardian of the North! Beware of his Black Hail, if it hits a Digimon, it can suck them in and make them Dedigivolve! Also his Phantom Mist can leave us in a thicker fog than the London Fog!" said Gatomon  
  
"Why would he attack us... and why is he so far east, he should be guarding the North right now..." said Patamon, as the battle between the four other Digimon and the Digital Guardian continued.  
  
"BLACK HAIL!" shouted Ebonwumon, and with this set he caught Aquillamon and Stingmon, making them Dedigivolve to Poromon and Minomon.  
  
"Oh no!" said Kari  
  
"Wait, he's got something else in them too!" said T.K. peering at the Digi-cores  
  
"What is it?" asked Kari  
  
"It's Layna, and her Digimon!" said T.K. noticing the trapped girl and In-training form of her Digimon trapped in the Digi-core.  
  
"T.K. we have to act... come on..." said Kari  
  
"You're right..." said T.K.  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to... Nerfertimon!"  
  
"Take this you big bully! X-Laser!" shouted ExVeemon, dodging the Digimon's Black hail.  
  
"TAIL HAMMER!" shouted Ankylomon  
  
"Hand of Fate!" shouted Angemon  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" shouted Nerfertimon, but all of the attacks seemed to do nothing at all.  
  
"He's a Mega... he's too strong..." said Nerfertimon  
  
"What, should we just give up?" asked ExVeemon  
  
"No, he's being controlled somehow, normally he wouldn't hurt a fly..." said Angemon, as they all dodged another Black Hail.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Ankylomon  
  
"We could try to call for Azulongmon..." said Nerfertimon  
  
"Yes... but how?" asked Angemon, and the guardian released another black hail which this time engulfed Ankylomon and Nerfertimon.  
  
"Apparently your question isn't going to be answered..." said ExVeemon  
  
"Did someone call my name?" asked another loud voice, and both Digimon, and all Digidestined looked up to see Azulongmon come down from the sky.  
  
"AZULONGMON!" shouted Yolei  
  
"Wind Electricity!" shouted Azulongmon, which knocked out Ebonwumon.  
  
"I'm sorry for my friend, I don't know what has happened to him, and strangely the northern lands have become darker lately... I must really be going, sorry for staying so short, if you need any help, just call my name" said Azulongmon and in a white light, he and Ebonwumon vanished, but the Digi-core containing the victims of Black Hail were on the ground. T.K., all of a sudden shocking everyone ran towards the Digi-core containing Layna.  
  
"LAYNA!" shouted T.K. and when he got there the Digi-core popped like a bubble, as well as the rest, the other Digidestined came running as well, but only Davis could come to congratulate his partner as fast as T.K. could come to get Layna. Layna immediately hugged T.K. and started to cry, he hugged her as though he were afraid that if he let go, she'd vanish. Seeing this scene take place, Kari felt a surge of jealousy sweep through her.  
  
'Why is he acting so protective of her? Is there something going on that I don't know about between these two?' thought Kari. Suddenly Layna noticed the other Digidestined taking notice of her and from all of the occurrences of the day; she fainted, right in T.K.'s arms.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Another shot of Jealousy

Layna  
  
Chapter 2: Another shot of Jealousy  
  
By Salamon2 Salamon: DIE!  
  
Salamon2 ducks as her carefully aimed jump on him is fouled up by him ducking and she jumps over him.  
  
Salamon2: Look, There is Takari in it...  
  
Salamon: ONLY IN THE PROLOGUE!  
  
Salamon2: But for the rest of the story...  
  
Salamon: Yes?  
  
Salamon2: You'll have to say the magic words first before I tell you...  
  
Salamon: (sighs) Okay, alright... Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"T.K., the girl has only fainted..." said Sora from the couch in Matt's apartment, which the group had come back to. T.K. sat impatiently outside the door of his room at this house.  
  
"You act as if she's dying..." said Matt, who was sitting next to Sora.  
  
Kari said nothing as the conversation continued, she just kept thinking 'Is it really just friendship between him and her?'  
  
"How do you two know her?" asked Yolei surprised from the computer chair.  
  
"T.K.'s told me about her..." said Sora  
  
"I met her occasionally on the weekends I went to my mom's. T.K. had invited her one time. I saw her every now and then there, she's really nice, once you get to know her..." said Matt  
  
"If she'll let us get to know her..." said Davis, now for the first time, not caring about sitting next to Kari, he sat closer to the couch than Kari did, she sat directly in front of the room with Layna inside, but next to the couch. Davis sat on the other side of the couch, on another chair.  
  
"Being shy, isn't that bad..." said Cody  
  
"Except if you're pushing people away and locking yourself in your own little world..." said Ken, and to this response, no one had a comment on.  
  
"How come you never told me she had a digivice too T.K.?" asked Matt  
  
"I guess it slipped my mind... she didn't parade it around like we do, well... now it's a D3..." said T.K.  
  
"Well... since she's a Digidestined too, maybe we should invite the others over..." said Sora  
  
"That's a good Idea... but it'll have to be one at a time..." said Matt  
  
"I'll email Mimi, and tell her all about her!" said Yolei, who turned around in the seat and immediately went to work composing the email. Sora went and started to call everyone.  
  
"T.K., why don't you get something to eat... there's always something in the fridge..." said Matt trying to distract T.K. from Layna.  
  
"Knowing when you and Dad throw out your leftovers, I think I'll pass..." said T.K., looking worriedly at the door, and at his comment no one could help but chuckle. Suddenly there was a moan from inside the room, and T.K. burst through the door, another wave of jealousy came to Kari. The new Digidestined listened in on the conversation, but did not enter the room, Davis got closer to the door, his back to Kari.  
  
"T.K.! Thank God you're here... wait... where is here?" asked the girl as she hugged him.  
  
"This is my Dad's apartment..." said T.K.  
  
"Well thank you for saving me... again... All I did was sit on a root, and suddenly, out from the ground came the creature, he scared SnowPerramon and me so badly!" said Layna  
  
"Shh... it's okay..." said T.K. reassuringly, her In-training form of SnowPerramon, SnowPoromon, slept at the foot of the bed. She kind of resembled Poromon, except without the feather sticking out from the top, and she had the crest of humility on her forehead.  
  
'Why is she getting all of his attention? If they start kissing I'm going to be sick!' thought Kari. But T.K. stood up after comforting her and bit his lower lip.  
  
"T.K., I'm sorry for..." started Layna  
  
"Layna, I've got something to explain..." said T.K. and he motioned for his Digimon to come in, and Patamon flew in, slowly and cautiously.  
  
"Hello Layna..." said Patamon softly from the foot of the bed.  
  
"Hello..." said Layna looking at Patamon, and picking him up. T.K. just watch her slowly look at Patamon, and start to tickle him just where it would send him into a fit of giggles. Just at that moment, Gatomon looked at the room with disgust. "He's cute T.K., but what did you want to explain?" asked the girl innocently. And slowly T.K. sat down at the foot of the bed and told all about his adventures in the Digital World four years ago, and recently.  
  
"My gosh... I could have helped in some way... if I only had known... I mean, I found SnowPoromon's Digiegg in my closet with this... um... what is it again... oh right... D3... but it then was a ... um... a... Digivice... as well as this necklace thingy, you called a crest and tag..." said Layna after he was finished, much more comfortable in her surroundings now. T.K. nodded as though he understood what she was saying, and then stood up and beckoned for me. In shock, I slowly stood up and came into the room.  
  
"Layna..." started T.K., as I entered  
  
~~~  
  
"... this is Kari, you met her in the Digital World today, remember?" I asked.  
  
"yes..." said my friend I had known the longest "hello..." she said in a soft, hushed voice.  
  
"Hello..." said Kari warmly and friendly, her normal cheery self. I breathed, Kari didn't hate me for not telling her about Layna.  
  
"I think I'll leave you two to talk..." I said, hoping that this slow introduction to each one of my friends would work, Layna could never take too much in at a time, that was a flaw about her, too much new information scared her, or too many new people scared her. After today she would need a long rest to soak it all in, another thing, she was really nice, and caring, even a little protective of all she chose to be really good friends with. I hoped I had made the right choice, as I left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
'How could he leave me here all alone, in this room with this strange girl! The jerk! Wait, what am I thinking? Kari, give the girl a chance, after all when you were younger and when you met him in the park, occasionally, you were teased about being his boyfriend by being such good friends...' thought Kari  
  
"T.K., just, told me a lot about you..." said Layna  
  
"Like what?" I asked smiling a little, knowing full well what T.K. had told her.  
  
"About how you both have save the world so many times..." said Layna  
  
"He did, did he..." I said, playing along, and slowly getting to know Layna, slowly she opened up and smiled, and soon the conversation turned toward her.  
  
"Well, I live with my dad, my mom died when I was four..." said Layna  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry..." I said, thinking 'Well, she isn't too bad after all...'  
  
"It's okay..." said Layna, and by the time Kari and Layna had finished talking, Tai and the others had shown up.  
  
"Hey, we're here Matt!" said Tai, calling from the foyer  
  
"Come on..." said Matt inviting them farther into the apartment, and they came... after Kari, each Digidestined took less and less time with Layna, and by the time it was time for supper, Layna had met each Digidestined, and felt accepted. They all ordered Pizza, and had a party to welcome Layna into the group.  
  
~~~  
  
"Must... warn... the children..." said Azulongmon weakly  
  
~~~  
  
Suddenly Izzy's laptop beeped during the middle of the party.  
  
"Leave it until later Izzy!" said Tai as Izzy ran for his laptop, and opened it.  
  
"DIGIDESTINED! An invasion of the Digital World has taken place!" shouted a voice  
  
"Azulongmon?" asked Cody, as Izzy then turned around the screen to show them the email he received.  
  
"Yes... It's me Azulongmon... QUICK! YOU MUST ALL COME!!! THOSE THAT NEED CRESTS AND TAGS WILL GET THEM WHEN YOU COME HERE... TELL THE ONE IN AMERICA TO COME AS WELL... IT'S A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION HERE!" shouted Azulongmon and the email ended in static.  
  
"Azulongmon! Who's invading the Digital World! Who!? Who!? WHO!?" screamed Davis at the laptop  
  
"It's no use... the connection's broken..." said Izzy, closing the email.  
  
"Well guys... it looks like we're going to have to cut this party short..." said Tai getting up as he gulped down another slice, and the others stood as well.  
  
"I'll email Mimi to go and meet us in the Digital World by the Primary Village..." said Yolei typing frantically into her D-Terminal. She was finished in less than a minute.  
  
"Alright... let's go!" said Tai  
  
"Digi Port Open!" shouted Cody, who was close to the laptop, and the portal program that Izzy had opened. And each Digidestined thrusted forward their Digivice or D3, with a look of determination on their face, and their Digimon at their feet.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
